


Maybe One Day

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Shiro, M/M, Masturbation, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Keeping a study schedule was importantwas what his counselor said and he kept to his schedule. She didn’t need to know that Keith also wrote down a time to kick back and touch himself. It was the only way he could keep himself sane during the last few weeks of the semester.But what he was watching now was doing nothing to keep him sane.Keith bit his lip, eyes transfixed on his screen. He watched as his longtime friend and mentor fucked himself on the biggest dildo he’s ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a drawing i saw on twitter and definitely took some inspiration from sweet revelation.

What in the world had he stumbled upon?

All Keith was looking for was a quick way to get off. University had been stressful and his professors had shoved so much homework down his throat that he had no time for anything else.  _ Keeping a study schedule was important _ was what his counselor said and he kept to his schedule. She didn’t need to know that Keith also wrote down a time to kick back and touch himself. It was the only way he could keep himself sane during the last few weeks of the semester.

But what he was watching now was doing  _ nothing _ to keep him sane.

Keith bit his lip, eyes transfixed on his screen. He watched as his longtime friend and mentor fucked himself on the biggest dildo he’s ever seen. How Shiro moaned louder than he ever thought imaginable. How the dildo, conveniently suctioned to a mirror, spread him open and left him gaping when it left him. How his face was red and a thin sheen of sweat coated his naked body.

He never thought he would see Shiro in a state like this. This was the image that wet dreams were  _ made _ of. This was what had haunted Keith in his dreams. And yet here Shiro was, giving shows for anyone to watch him wreck himself.

He’s never shoved his hand so fast down his sweats. His dick twitched at the attention. Keith’s dick was hard and ready to be touched. He palmed himself through his underwear and bucked his hips against his own touch. His eyes never left his screen or Shiro fucking himself into a stupor.

“Ah… Fuck, yes…” Shiro’s hand came up and gave himself a long stroke, twisting his wrist close to the top. “I needed this so badly. I kept thinking about your cock inside me. How I wanted you to press me down into a hard surface and fuck me like a toy...” He bowed his head, fucking himself back hard against the dildo. The mirror wobbled behind him and Keith wondered if it was sturdy enough for something like this.

Keith shoved his other hand down to his balls. They felt heavy in his hand as he rolled them between his fingers. His cock twitched with every press of his finger he did to the leaking tip. This wasn’t enough. He wanted so much more. Keith shifted in his seat, raising his legs up onto his desk. He spread his legs wide, giving him more room to touch himself.

He’s thought about it before. Shiro needy and wanting him when he came by for study sessions, books long forgotten as he fingered himself open, begging Keith to come forward and fuck him.  _ Shit _ , Keith knew he would do it, too. He’d have no qualms about moving behind him and pressing his slick cock into his tight heat. He would fuck Shiro until all he remembered was his name and nothing else.

Keith wanted to be the one to fuck Shiro into a stupor. He wanted Shiro gasping and moaning his name until his throat was raw.

Would Shiro stream it? The thought flicked across his mind and made him moan, bucking into his hands. How hot would it be to show hundreds of viewers that Keith was the one doing this to Shiro. Fucking him until his tongue hung out of his mouth like a bitch in heat.

“Yeah!” Shiro moaned, drawing Keith’s attention back to the scene on his screen. He had a hand covering his mouth as he pushed himself faster and harder against the dildo and mirror. “That’s the spot. I’m almost there.”

He moaned and Keith touched himself faster. His hand was flying up and down his cock, matching Shiro’s movements. It amazed him how wrecked he was just from watching Shiro wreck  _ himself _ like this.

“I want you to fuck me just like this,” Shiro moaned. He rose up to sit on his knees. A hand moved back to hold onto the mirror, keeping it steady for Shiro to fuck back onto. “I want you to pull at my hair and pin me down... Have me so close to the edge and rip me away from it until I’m begging you to let me cum.”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Keith hushed out. Hooking his thumbs into his sweats, he moved them down the seat of his ass. His cock twitched at the cool air, but he was quick to wrap his hand around himself and give it long torturous strokes. Which lasted for seconds before he started moving his hand to match with Shiro’s pace.

His moved his gaze from where the dildo disappeared into Shiro’s ass and to his face, watching as pleasure twisted it. Shiro’s moans reverberated through him as Keith fucked into his hand. He watched as Shiro tightened a hand in his own hair and pulled, his cock twitching as he cummed across the hardwood floor beneath him. His grip tightened on himself and moved slowly when Shiro slumped forward on his forearms.

The dildo slipped from his ass and Shiro reached back, spreading himself open wide to show off his gaping and twitching hole. Keith’s breath caught in his throat, his hand flying up and down his cock. His body froze when Shiro looked to the camera and ran a tongue over his teeth and lips.

“ _ Fuck…! _ ” Keith twitched and shuddered as his cock spurted, cum dripping down onto his hand as he slowed down. He panted and stared at the screen, his mind in a daze. He didn’t realize the stream was over until Shiro’s dick was face to face with the camera, the screen turning black within seconds.

He stared at his cum covered hand and sighed.

How was he going to face Shiro now?

* * *

“Where is your  _ head _ right now?”

Keith ran a hand down his face. He didn’t know how to answer that. He couldn’t. His thoughts kept wandering back to last night, his eyes wandering to the mirror that still stood near Shiro’s bed. What he wouldn’t do right now to pin Shiro down and ravish him like he wanted. “I don’t know,” he lied.

Shiro sighed and stood up. His hand ran through the hair that curled at the nape of Keith’s neck. He couldn’t hide the shudder the small action caused. “Let’s call it a night, then. If you’re not focused on the lesson at hand, you’re not going to learn anything.”

He sighed and stood up. He shoved his books into his bag without care, bending pages and crumbling papers. Keith couldn’t believe how sexually frustrated he was now. All he saw was a small taste of what Shiro had to offer and he wanted more. So much more and he wasn’t even sure how to go about asking for it. Not like he could go up to Shiro and ask if he could bury his dick deep into his ass.

“Hey.” Shiro touched his wrist and forced him to refocus his attention on him. “Don’t get upset about it. Today’s just a rough day. Come back in the morning and you’ll feel fresh enough to tackle it. Okay?”

He’s so close to him. Keith could literally turn and kiss him full on the mouth. Push him back towards his bed and pin him down, grinding their hips together until they’re both hard and wanting each other. ”Yeah. Okay.”

Shiro walked with him to the entrance of his apartment building. He didn’t have to, but he still did. Keith waved goodbye to him, but lingered on the sidewalk. He thought about going back and telling Shiro. Admitting that he found his stream last night and jerked off to it. But when he turned around, he was already gone, walking back to the elevator.

Keith would tell him. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i don't plan on making a sequel. i just wanted to write something based on something i saw on twitter. because we need more camboy and fucky shiro in our lives.~~
> 
> [i'm a fucking liar. here's a sequel.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12321741)


End file.
